Me odio a mi misma
by Rola Milleer
Summary: Todo era normal en la mansion hyuuga excpto para hinata.....
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo dìa habìa comenzado en la mansión Hyuuga…

Un dìa normal para todos a excepción de Hinata.

Hinata se veìa en el espejo con detenimiento mientras cepillaba su sedoso cabello azul marino.

En sus pensamientos Hinata estaba atrapada en el espejo.

Atrapada en las burlas y el rechazo de su familia

Hundida en el sarcasmo de Neji

Y Perdida en esperanzas que nunca existieron en realidad.

Miro con detenimiento sus ojos plateados como si quisiera ver dentro de su propia alma.

Odiaba ser una Hyuuga.

Y màs que nada odiaba ser ella misma.

A su cabeza regresaron los pensamientos de la noche anterior… ¿Serìa capaz de hacerlo?

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de su trance.

¡Hinata ven a desayunar¡¡Papà se esta desesperando!- Chillo Hanabi impaciente.

Hinata se apresuro a salir de su cuarto, tenìa miedo de las reprimendas de su padre.

El desayuno transcurrìa tranquilamente… todos comìan en calma a excepción de Hinata que no habìa tocado su comida.

Neji se le quedo viendo intrigado… su prima siempre era callada pero esta vez su silencio le incomodaba- ¿Algo te pasa Hinata-sama dijo Neji calmadamente.

Hinata se limito a mover su cabeza negativamente y levantarse de la mesa.

No estaba de Humor para comer o para hacer algo.

Neji se quedo pensativo viendo a su prima pero prosiguió comiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Otra vez con sus depresiones-Bufo Neji para sus adentros.. Nada especial.

Mientras tanto Hinata salia de su casa por la ventana de su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido…Llevándose consigo solamente una mochila.

Asì ya no molestare a nadie y de paso dejare de hacerme falsas ilusiones…

Hinata corrió lo màs rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a las afueras de Konoha.

Tanta era su prisa que choco sin querer con alguien.

No se detuvo siquiera a disculparse.

No era necesario… Pronto ella no volverìa a molestar a nadie.

Naruto quien habìa caído al piso por el impacto miro a la distancia a una Hinata irreconocible.

Se veìa decidida determinación en su rostro.

Naruto conocìa a la perfección esa expresión en el rostro de Hinata porque cientas de veces su propio rostro habìa transmitido ese sentimiento. Màs que determinación…era soledad y coraje lo que habìa en el rostro de l la Hyuuga.

Naruto se decidió a seguirla- Tenìa un mal presentimiento…

Hinata pronto llego a un lugar apartado del bosque.

Con sus hermosos ojos plateados miro su alrededor como si fuera la ultima vez.

De su mochila saco un kunai, unas pastillas para dormir, licor y por ultimo un pergamino.

Hinata tenìa miedo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Pero algo de su interior le rogaba que lo hiciera…

Era esa parte de ella que estaba harta de las burlas.

Esa parte de su interior a la que le dolìa no ser amada o necesitada.

Hinata corto su dedo índice y empezó a escribir con su sangre con una bella letra una frase que marco su vida el dìa anterior.

"Si el amor es lo que le da sentido a la vida, entonces, me pregunto ¿yo para que vivo?"

Miro con tristeza los objetos que darìan inicio y fin a su dolor.

Al menos no fallare en morir… dijo Hinata sollozando.

Hinata procedió a realizar dos cortes certeros en las venas y a tomarse las pastillas y el licor.

Naruto casi perdiendo el aliento llego hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Hinata.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir con horror lo que habìa hecho su amiga.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y la tomo entre sus brazos… ¿Acaso Nadie màs la habìa visto ademàs de el?

¿Cómo no habìan sido capaces de ver la tristeza en esos espejos de plata?

¿Por qué nadie habìa venido a detenerla?

Las lágrimas cayeron fundiéndose con la sangre de Hinata.

Lagrimas en las que Naruto querìa ahogarse.

Mientras corrìa recordaba lo que habìa ocurrido la tarde anterior.

Soy un idiota… ¿Por qué no la detuve¿Por qué no le dije nada?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash Back de Naruto

Una timida Hinata percibìa entre sus manos el aroma de una Gardenias tan blancas como su piel.

Cerca de ella un Ruidoso Naruto la saludaba con alegrìa.

¡Hola Hinata-chan¿Qué haces?

Hinata sonrojándose trataba de ocultar su rostro tras las bellas flores.

Hinata le sonrió tímidamente y le dio una gardenia a modo de saludo.

Naruto extrañado agarro la flor y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas a Hinata.

Gracias… dijo Naruto alegre mientras preguntaba para quien eran las flores.

Hinata no respondió a la pregunta y saco de sus bolsillos una carta entregándosela a Naruto.

Naruto sorprendido tomo el sobre -¿Para mi? Dijo el rubio mientras se sonrojaba casi logrando imitar el color de las mejillas de Hinata.

Ábrela susurro Hinata emocionada…

Naruto saco rápidamente la carta y la leyó entusiasmado… pero de pronto su semblante fue cambiando a uno màs serio.

Hinata… estoy muy agradecido por tu carta pero… yo no se que decir…

Hinata esbozo una triste sonrisa. -Yo comprendo Naruto…

Hinata arrojo las flores y huyo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Naruto guardo la carta- En esa pequeña hoja de papel estaban escritos los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto-

El no habìa logrado pronunciar ninguna palabra… todo habìa sido demasiado repentino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Su corazòn latìa dolorosamente… se sentìa culpable.

No habìa sido capaz de detenerla…

Pero lo que màs le dolìa era el no haberle dado una respuesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Dónde estoy?

Hinata caminaba en una habitación totalmente negra.

¡Que alguien me ayude!- Gritaba Hinata desesperada.

Avanzaba hacia el infinito… En ese lugar no habìa ruidos… todo era silencio y oscuridad.

Hinata comenzo a llorar… dándose por vencida comprendió que ese era su castigo por haberse suicidado.

-¿Por que lloras pequeña? Susurro una voz amable.

Hinata trataba de ver de donde provenìa aquella voz.

¿Quién eres tú? Dijo Hinata entre sollozos.

-Lo importante es quien eres tú…

Hinata Hyuuga dijo un poco màs calmada.

-¿Y que haces aquì Hinata-Chan? No creo que tu debas estar en un lugar asì… Debiste estar muy desesperada para llegar hasta aquì.

¿Eso significa que estoy muerta? Dijo Hinata con algo de miedo.

-Todavía tienes esperanzas… Eso depende de ti.

Sin saber porque una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Hinata-¿Eso significa que puedo regresar?

De pronto la tristeza volvió a regresar a su rostro … Ella estaba ahì para huir. No tenìa motivos para regresar.

-Vamos… quita esa cara larga, yo creo que quieres regresar.

Una pregunta invadio la cabeza de Hinata… ¿Qué hacìa la persona de voz amable en ese lugar?

Disculpa, dijo Hinata nerviosa ¿Qué haces tu aquì?

La voz rió… Yo estoy aquì, porque debo estar aquì… Pero yo creo que tu no debes estar aquì pequeña, si deseas regresar debes desearlo con todo el corazòn y alguien especial para ti tambièn debe desearlo.

El rostro de Hinata palideciò si es que se podìa màs… Seguramente nadie desearìa tanto que ella regresara.

Se puso de rodillas en aquel lugubre lugar y unió sus manos deseando con todo el corazòn que alguien la quisiera.

Una sensaciòn calida empezó a embargar su cuerpo.

La voz amable y tranquila le obserbava feliz.

-Hinata- Sama… Nunca olvides que no estas sola y jamas te permitas creer que nadie te necesita, porque sin que lo sepamos a veces nosotros somos el ángel de alguien màs

Hinata fue envuelta por una extraña luz blanca y desapareció de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto la voz festejaba.

-¡Lo logre¡¡Yupiiii!

Una voz grave interrumpió su festejo.

Haku… ¿Dónde estabas¡¡¡Hace rato te estoy buscando!

Lo siento Sabuza-San es que estaba ocupado.

¿Otra vez ayudando a suicidas?

Jejeje, me conoces bien Sabuza-San.

¿Quién era esta vez?

Hinata Hyuuga… era una chica simpática, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras.

Otro dìa… ¿Regresamos al cielo Haku-chan?

Sì… desde ahì podre observar mejor como le va a Hinata-chan

Ambos desaparecieron tras una cortina de Humo.


	2. Chapter 2

Miro al cielo estrellado, me pregunto ¿Dónde estas?

Hoy te busque en la calle, vi muchas personas, pero faltabas tu.

En el frìo de la noche me siento desamparada… Te necesito.

Hace tiempo creì encontrarte… Pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

Te extraño tanto…. Y pensar que aun no te conozco…

…. O ¿Quizás sì?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué Hinata hizo que?

Varios gritos desesperados se escucharon en la mansión Hyuuga.

De prisa al Hospital!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al principio senti que te odiaba…

Luego me di cuenta que no tenìa una razòn.

Solo estuviste en el lugar que te toco.

Somos iguales, tu y yo marionetas del destino.

De cuyos cables al fin quisiste escapar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El rostro de Neji permanecía inexpresivo casi al igual que el de toda su familia.

Se Encontraban en espera de saber el estado de la Heredera Hyuuga. Hinata habìa entrado al área de emergencias y la información de ella estaba restringida por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que el Dr. Que le atendió dijera su situación.

El Dr. Salió con el rostro algo sudoroso. Habìa terminado una operaciòn. -¿Información de Hinata Hyuuga? –La transfusión fue un éxito, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar... ella se encuentra en el tercer piso cuarto 52 su estado aun es delicado.

Pronto varias preguntas surgieron en la mente de los familiares de la futura Heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

Neji rompió el silencio sin rodeos-¿Quién fue el donador?

El Dr. Respondió rápida y directamente- El donador fue anónimo. No estoy autorizado para revelar esa información.

Antes de que Neji siguiera cuestionando al Dr. el Altoparlante sono.

Dr. Ishikawa se le solicita en el area de partos...

-Debo retirarme, compermiso... si tienen dudas consulten con la señorita de recepciòn.

Hiashi bufo enojado- Bueno es hora de que se retiren... Si nos quedamos todos aquì perjudicaremos a Hinata, ustedes vayanse, yo me quedare a hacer los tramites para su estancia en este lugar.

Hanabi quien todo ese tiempo habìa actuado maduramente dejo fluir sus sentimientos.

Yo me quedare,solo quiero ver que Hinata-chan esta bien… ¡No puedo Esperar! Porque aunque yo nunca lo haya dicho… ella… es…

No pudo continuar hablando, las lágrimas no se lo permitieron.

Su familia se le quedo viendo conmovida.

Los sollozos de Hanabi eran fuertes y desgarradores.

Entre todos se miraban para hacerla callar. Pero nadie se atrevìa.

Al fin su padre intervino... Hanabi-chan, esto es un hospital, guarda silencio.

Pero la pequeña no podia guardar compostura.

Neji le abrazo para calmarla. El chico de larga cabellera negra pensó que con eso lograrìa silenciarla.

Pero habìa sido inúti su esfuerzo…

¿Cómo haces que se detenga el dolor?

El dolor de pensar que un instante puedes perder a alguien que amas y no se lo dijiste nunca.

-Ella lo decidió asì… no tienes porque ponerte asì Hanabi-Sama

Hanabi se separo violentamente de su primo.

Miro a su familia como si no pudiera comprender que les pasaba ¿Acaso no estaban preocupados por Hinata?

-Hanabi-chan ven a mi lado y guarda silencio. Su padre le miro enojado.

Negando con su cabeza en un gesto de coraje y rebeldìa desobedeció la ordenes de su padre de quedarse quieta junto a el.

La pequeña corrió en direcciòn al cuarto en el que se encontraba Hinata.

Tal y como lo imaginaba nadie le seguìa… Pobre Hinata, ahora comprendìa porque habìa hecho eso.

Debió sentirse muy sola todo este tiempo… y yo nunca hice nada para ayudarla.

Hermana, de corazòn espero me perdones.

Pero antes de que lograra abrir la puerta una mano pálida y fría la detuvo.

Entre susurros menciono el nombre de su primo.

Mientras varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro lo miro fijamente.

¿Por qué quieres detenerme? –Cuestiono la pequeña Hanabi con visible molestia.

Neji la miro fijamente con sus misteriosos ojos plateados como si quisiera hipnotizarlos con ellos y como si fuera lo màs natural del mundo levanto a su prima y se la llevo cargando por los fantasmales pasillos del hospital.

Pero la pequeña estaba decidida… después de todo era una Hyuuga… No se hiba a rendir sin dar pelea.

Neji hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de su primita a excepción de una dolorosa patada en la entrepierna.

Un gesto de dolor invadió el rostro de Neji y el Hyuuga callo al suelo junto con Hanabi.

Lo siento Neji-san ¡-Hinata no es tu persona especial, no comprendes lo que siento déjame en paz!

La pequeña se levanto ágilmente y entro a la habitación.

Al entrar se mordió el labio lo que vio era un golpe directo al corazòn.

Hanabi en un silencio solemne retiro lentamente una sabana blanca.

En su mente corrìan mil palabras de disculpas, pero se le olvidaron todas de repente, las disculpas ya no servìan de nada… solo las lagrimas acudieron a ella.

Neji entro a la sombrìa habitación aun con el dolor de la patada de Hanabi, estaba dispuesto a vengarse de la pequeña ladilla. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Hinata.

Guardo silencio al ver en tan lastimoso estado de su prima. Su piel antes blanca como los copos de nieve era amarillenta y sin vida , sus labios pálidos e inexpresivos y una expresión de profunda tristeza en su rostro que contrastaba con la sangre que aun permanecìa en su ropa.

-Hanabi, tenemos que irnos… No es correcto que estés aquì.

Hanabi abrazo a su primo fuertemente mientras se ahogaba en llanto.

-Tranquila ella va a estar bien- Mintió Neji para calmarla. El no estaba seguro de ello… pero si estaba seguro de que el que ella estuviera tan alterada no le iba ayudar a nadie.

¡No, tú no entiendes¡¡¡Ella no esta bien¡¡¡Ella esta muerta!

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Muerta? Balbuceo Neji con el rostro repleto de miedo- No puede ser posible.

Neji se acerco lentamente y sintió el pulso de su prima…

Hanabi no mentìa…

Neji se acerco a su prima y se arrodillo junto a su cama sin saber muy bien lo que hacìa.

El dolor le habìa nublado la mente… Su mirada estaba perdida…

Y Sin importar que Hanabi le viera dejo escapar sus lágrimas.

Sus sollozos eran descontrolados y sonoros… Hanabi solo le contemplaba en silencio.

Neji respiro profundo tratando de guardar compostura. Pero no lo lograba.

Hanabi puso una mano en su hombro y con la voz màs calmada que pudo hizo reaccionar a Neji con unas palabras inesperadas.

-Neji… Hinata me dijo una vez que cuando el alma llora no es necesario callar.

Neji sellos sus labios pero abrio su mente.

Pensamientos de Neji.

Ya no pienso ocultar màs lo que siento. Pero ya es muy tarde.

Tú siempre me respetaste y yo orgulloso siempre te desprecie.

Ahora en silencio estoy sangrando por dentro. Solo por ti.

¿Porque el destino no me dejo llegar hasta ti para detenerte?

Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo serìa diferente contigo.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que el débil siempre fui yo…

No importan cuantas lagrimas caigan, no sirven de nada… no sirven de nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji y Hanabi se alejaron de Hinata en silencio. Pero antes de que lograran abandonar la habitación escucharon un fuerte estruendo.

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por completo por fuertes gritos.

Neji rápidamente reconoció al rubio ojiazul.

-¡Dejenme ir¡¡Tengo que verla! Chillaba Naruto enojado.

-Naruto- balbuceo Neji con dificultad sorprendido de la palidez de la piel del Usumaki.

Señorito Uzumaki la donaciòn de sangre que hizo fue muy grande tiene que quedarse quieto y descansar.

-¡No es necesario, estoy bien¡ Que tercos Dattebayo !

-¿Tu donaste la sangre Naruto? Dijo Hanabi incrédula.

Los enfermeros sostenían a Naruto para que no se cayera, pero Naruto como siempre aparentaba que todo estaba bien.

Naruto sonrió y se ruborizo… ¡Por tu hermana daría hasta mi vida!

Neji esbozo una medio sonrisa- Eso ya no sera necesario.

El corazòn del Uzumaki pareciò detenerse por un momento…

--Kuso Neji¿De que hablas? No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo ¿Dónde esta

Hinata-chan?

Neji miro el suelo en silencio y señalo la cama donde yacía el cuerpo cubierto de Hinata.

Los enfermeros parecieron comprender lo que sucedìa y se marcharon no sin antes ofrecerle ayuda a Naruto en caso de necesitarla. Apresuraron su paso tenìan que avisar el deceso.

Neji hizo una señal con la cabeza a Hanabi y la pequeña se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Neji hizo lo mismo y dijo palabras que casi fueron inaudibles para Naruto:

-Llegamos tarde… Lo siento Naruto.

Naruto paro en seco y contemplo el cuerpo inerte de Hinata.

-No puede ser cierto….

Perdió el aliento en lo que le pareció una eternidad … sujeto su corazón como si quisiera arrancarlo de su lugar.

Por fin mostró lo mareado y débil que se sentía después de la transfusión de sangre, había sacado fuerzas de su interior solo por una persona… Hinata

Y ahora que ella ya no estaba sus fuerzas se habían acabado.

Sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba y sin oponer màs resistencia callò al suelo desmayado.

Mientras tanto una fantasmal figura le miraba junto al cuerpo de Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio reinaba en la habitación…

Un grito que nadie escucho surgió de los labios de una espectral Hinata.

!Naruto-kun!

Hinata intento tocar a Naruto para despertarlo.

Pero no pudo… lo atraveso al instante.

Empezo a pedir ayuda como si alguien la escuchase…

Pero no ocurrìa nada.

Al igual que el dìa en el que habìa renunciado a vivir… nadie vendrìa a ayudarla.

Pensamientos de Hinata: ¡Tengo que ayudar a Naruto¿Pero como? Si yo estuviera viva… yo…

-¿Qué harìas?

Una voz conocida la interrumpió…

-¿Haku-san¿Qué haces aquì?

-Vine a ayudarte… No tenemos mucho tiempo… Tienes que regresar ahora a tu cuerpo o no podrás hacerlo nunca màs.

-¡Haré lo que sea por regresar!

Hinata mostró determinación en su rostro y no dudo ningún momento al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Muy bien Hinata-chan tienes que buscar alguien que te regale una chispa de vida… Hazlo pronto, te quedan menos de dos minutos.

-Pero ¿Qué es una chispa de vida?

- Mmmm… Es difícil de explicar, creo que una chispa de vida es un pequeño cúmulo de vida dentro de una persona… No te lo puedo describir porque solo se siente…

Hinata le miraba intrigada aun sin comprender.

Haku se rasco la cabeza desesperado tratando de buscar una forma màs fácil de hacer entender a la Hyuuga lo que era una chispa de vida.

De pronto Haku perdió los estribos… al ver a Hinata temblando sin hacer nada.

¡Vamos niña R-EA-C-I-O-N-A¿Ya encontraste a alguien?

Hinata un tanto asustada ante la reacción del amable chico señalo a Naruto que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Haku sonrió al reconocer a Naruto y acerco rápidamente el rostro de Hinata al oído de Naruto.

- Ahora susúrrale a Naruto-kun que lo quieres y pidele que por favor te regale una chispa de vida.

El cuerpo transparente de Hinata se torno de un color carmesí intenso.

Sus labios no le respondìan y como si Haku adivinara su pensamiento le interrumpió una vez màs.

Antes de que pongas cualquier excusa… El alma de Naruto puede escucharte asì que apresúrate y en cuanto a que es una chispa de vida, es como que alguien te regale una esperanza un motivo para vivir… Bueno si no te apresuras podemos conversar toda la eternidad.

Hinata susurro las palabras que le habìa dicho Haku con lentitud y dulzura.

El rostro de Naruto adquirió una tenue coloraciòn roja y una gran sensación de felicidad inundo el corazón del kitzune.

Naruto abrió los ojos con lentitud y como si se encontrara en un trance se levanto y dirigió al cuerpo inerte de Hinata.

Se acerco a ella y retiro con cuidado la sabana blanca que la cubrìa, y sin perder tiempo deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, un beso casto y sin malicia.

La figura de Haku desapareciò con una sonrisa de satisfaciòn en su rostro.

Hinata aun no habrìa sus ojos.

Una extraña oleada de calor invadìa su cuerpo.

Al abrir sus ojos descubrió el porque.

Naruto le estaba besando.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se apartarìa de Naruto.

Pero no sucedió asì.

Hinata devolvió el beso… su primer beso.

Un beso ingenuo pero a la vez apasionado.

Naruto quien habìa cerrado los ojos mientras besaba a Hinata, abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir que su cuerpo vibraba ante la respuesta de Hinata.

Pronto el silencio que reinaba en el hospital fue roto por un estrepitoso grito.

¡Hinata-chan estas viva! Grito Naruto emocionado mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

Pensé que te había perdido para siempre… Soy un estupido Hinata-chan, debì contestarte ese mismo dìa…Debì detenerte…

Hinata se aferro a Naruto mientras varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos cristalinos.

En cuestion de segundos ambos sollozaban.

Derramaban lágrimas mezcladas de varios sentimientos.

Tristeza y alegrìa a la vez.

Enojo y confusiòn.

Ambos lo estaban compartiendo todo es ese mismo momento.

Se apartaron apenados recordando que aun solo eran amigos y vieron sus rostros cubiertos de lagrimas.

Una risa repentina inundo la habitación.

Ambos reìan felices, se sentìan tontos…

-Te vez graciosa cuando lloras Hinata-chan

-Tu igual Naruto-Kun –respondió una alegre Hinata.

Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata y se levanto apresurado.

-¡Voy a avisarles a todos que estas viva Hinata-chan!

Espera Naruto… Hay algo que querìa preguntarte…-Decìa nerviosa la Hyuuga-

El oji azul no la escucho… Todas sus energìas habìan vuelto.

Antes que Hinata pudiera detenerlo Naruto habìa salido corriendo de la habitación .

Hinata se recostó en la cama, habìa regresado a la vida y eso implicaba que tambièn el dolor habìa regresado.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir de nuevo dolor en sus manos.

Miro la ventana deseando sentir el viento en su rostro, ver de nuevo el cielo, sentir el calor del sol…

Pero la ventana estaba cerrada.

Se resigno contenta… después podrìa hacer todo eso que deseaba.

Por primera vez apreciaba su vida.

Habìa aprendido la lección de la forma dificl.

Pero se alegraba de que hubiera recibido una segunda oportunidad.

Como si fuese un recordatorio de todo lo que habìa experimentado las cortinas azules de la habitación se mecieron acariciadas por un fantasmal viento.

-Gracias Haku-san- susurro la Heredera Hyuuga mientras hacìa una leve reverencia-Gracias por todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la recepciòn del hospital Hiashi Hyuuga firmaba varios papeles.

¿Es necesaria la Autopsia? –Todos sabemos la causa de su muerte. Dijo casi entre susurros al recordar lo que habìa hecho su hija.

-Me temo que si Hiashi-sama son politicas del hospital.- Respondio una cansada enfermera.

-¡Detengan a ese Maniático!

-¿Naruto?

Hiashi se sorprendió al ver al rubio tan alegre después de lo que habìa sucedido.

-!Oigan todos¡Hinata-chan esta viva!

-¿Viva?

El padre de Hinata soltó los papeles de inmediato y corrió hacia el cuarto en el que se encontraba su hija.

Al llegar a su cuarto agradeció al cielo ver a su hija con vida.

Hinata trato de cubrir su rostro avergonzada.

-Papà yo…

Su padre se acerco a ella y le lanzo una bofetada.

Hinata no lloro… sabìa que lo merecìa.

-Papà perdoname se que soy una deshonra para el clan… No merezco ser tu hija.- Hinata no le dirigió la mirada a su padre quien la observaba en silencio.

-¡Eres una tonta¡No debiste hacer nunca eso!

Las lágrimas surgieron furiosas por la cara del orgulloso ninja.

-Cuando me dijeron que habìas muerto… sentì que una parte de mi tambièn lo habìa hecho. Te falle como padre Hinata… Disculpame, no acostumbrado a mostrar mis sentimientos, Pero te prometo que nunca volveré a fallarte, Porque te quiero con todo el corazòn Hinata-chan.

-Papà, gracias….

-Oye papà… puedo contarte algo.

-Si hija, te escucho.-Dijo su padre extrañado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 Dìas después.

Las nubes vagaban pacíficamente por el cielo, los rayos del sol acariciaban gentilmente la tierra. Un nuevo dìa comenzaba en Konoha.

-¡Hinata-chan traje tu desayuno!

Las cosas habìan cambiado radicalmente en la mansiòn Hyuuga.

Hinata se llevaba mejor con su familia , todos la trataban màs amable y ella tambièn empezaba a cambiar.

Una vez que estuvo arreglada, salio de su habitación rumbo a la sala de la mansión.

Caminaba despacio, aun se estaba recuperando.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

La voz habìa sonado enérgica.

Hinata miro sorpendida hacia atrás– Neji estaba detrás de ella.

-Disculpa Neji-kun… no sabìa que estabas ahì- su voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

De todas las personas de su familia con Neji era con el único con el que no habìa hablado después de aquel incidente.

Neji tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la coloco en su espalda.

-¿Ehhh¿Qué crees que haces Neji-kun? Dijo Hinata sin poder salir aun de su asombro.

-Te ayudo a bajar las escaleras… ¿No lo vez? –Dijo con su acostumbrado tono sarcastico al dirijirse a ella.

Hinata se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a que Neji fuera amable con ella.

-Si pero no es necesario que te molestaras en hacer esto… puedo hacerlo sola.

Neji se cercioro de que nadie los viera.

Y con voz serena y calmada se dirijo a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama… Perdoname por tratarte mal todo este tiempo, lo que hiciste fue algo muy tonto….

Hinata se sintió mal no podìa replicar nada…Neji tenìa razòn.

-Sin embargo-Neji prosiguió con el mismo tono de voz- fue algo que requirió mucho valor. Sin detenerse prosiguió pronunciando aquellas palabras que pensó no decir nunca-He sido un cobarde al tratarte tan cruel todo este tiempo, no lo merecìas antes, mucho menos ahora.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras Neji bajo con delicadeza a Hinata.

-Hoy es un dìa especial Neji…¿Sabes porque?

Neji estaba aturdido, no esperaba que Hinata cambiara de esa manera la conversación, sobre todo después de lo que le habìa dicho.

-¿Por qué es especial?- Atino a decir Neji intrigado.

Porque hoy estoy viva y tengo la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas especiales.

-¿Cómo cual? Dijo Neji esperando impaciente su respuesta.

Como esta… Dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a Neji y le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla y le abrazaba.

Neji se sonrojo al instante… No sabìa que decir, ni que hacer.

El Hyuuga correspondió el abrazo y susurro un Gracias apenas audible.

Gracias a ti… Neji-kun.

TOC-TOC-TOC- Sonó la puerta, alguien la golpeaba impaciente.

-Espere un momento ya voy…. Grito Hiashi refunfuñando…

La voz del padre de Hinata interrumpió el emotivo momento.

-Hinata-chan, te buscan…

-Debo irme Neji-Kun… Y no eres un cobarde… Se necesita ser muy valiente para poder demostrar nuestros sentimientos.

Mientras Hinata caminaba lo màs rápido que podìa en direcciòn hacia la puerta, Neji le miraba sonriendo aliviado.

Pensamientos de Neji: Hinata-chan haz echo que este dìa sea especial para mi… No hay duda que el amor nos cambia a todos…

-Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hija tendrás que enfrentar toda mi ira ¿Entendido jovencito?

-Sì Hiashi- sama… Sudaba y tragaba saliva Nervioso el pobre rubio…Prometo que la cuidare bien.

Pensamientos de Naruto:¡Hinata-chan apresurate o tu papà me mata!

-¿Papà puedo salir con Naruto-kun?

-Sì hija, tienes hasta las 4 de la tarde, ¿Entendido?

-Hai!

Hinata tomo a Naruto de la mano y salio corriendo de su casa.

Ambos se miraron felices… -¿A dónde quieres ir Hinata-chan?

-Ahhh! Se me olvidaba… Traje algo para ti.

-¿Qué es Naruto-kun?

Naruto le entrego una rosa roja adornada con un moño rosado.

-Ai shiteru Hinata-chan…

Hinata se sonrojo y agradeció el gesto de Naruto con un delicado beso en los labios.

Naruto festejo el beso casi brincando de la emoción mientras Hinata se reìa.

Oye Naruto-Kun, tengo hambre… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Ramen?

-¿Cómo supiste que querìa ramen?

-Un presentimiento, jajajaja

No todas las cosas que aparentan ser malas lo son.

Estar a oscuras y solos es horrible…

Pero no me cabe duda…

Que a veces necesitamos estar a obscuras para poder encontrar la luz.

Fin.


End file.
